


babysitting

by civillove



Series: seblaine drabble prompts from tumblr [25]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 03:48:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2607344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/civillove/pseuds/civillove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>andercriss asked:<br/>hot single dad sebastian hires broke babysitter blaine</p>
            </blockquote>





	babysitting

Sebastian has interviewed eleven babysitters.

Eleven.

It’s not that he’s picky, alright he is, but this person is taking over for him and watching his five year old while he’s at work. It’s not some sort of responsibility to be taken lightly. And it has nothing to do with the fact that he has trouble trusting people.

Nope. None. His daughter is even involved in the choosing process and she hasn’t liked  _anyone_ so far. She’s not spoiled, not really…maybe a little but he trusts her judgment.

He’s staring at number twelve with an aggravated expression. This…he glances down at the sheet on his lap, Kurt Hummel is a waste of time. There’s something about him that he doesn’t like, that rubs him the wrong way. He can’t put his finger on it but he knows he doesn’t  _like_ him just by the way he’s sitting straight up in the chair as he’s being interviewed like he was born with a rod in his ass.

“I can stick to a very strict schedule if that’s what you’re worried about.” Kurt informs him, fixing his hair.

Sebastian clicks his teeth off the roof of his mouth, glancing down at Kurt’s pristine (and horrid) outfit. His kid is more well behaved than most but she’s  _still_ a kid, she likes to get dirty sometimes, get paint on herself, play in the dirt, eat food without getting most of it in her mouth. He can just  _see_ the facial expression Kurt would make at the thought of getting something on his clothes. He almost wants to experiment with that prospect, almost does, when he turns to look at his daughter to find she’s gone from the couch.

He frowns, turning to look over his shoulder to look for her. He must have been so ingrained in creating a list of reasons why Kurt should never wear  _those_ maroon printed pants again that he didn’t notice Stacey disappear.

“Hold on.” He holds his hand up and interrupts the middle of Kurt’s sentence, moving through the living room into the dining room to look for her. He pauses as he sees her sitting with someone on the floor, playing with her Barbies.

He hesitates, taking in the strong lines of the other’s back that he can see through the light navy t-shirt. Sebastian leans against the doorframe a moment, crossing his arms over his chest, smirking as Stacey nearly crawls onto the other male’s lap to show him something.

The mess of adorable curls and bright hazel eyes react instantly, effortlessly, not bothered for a moment that she nearly steps on his crotch to get a better position.

“Wow, did you think of this outfit all by yourself?” He asks, tickling her stomach as she blushes and giggles. “I like it a lot. How about we put a yellow purse with this?”

“You have keen fashion sense,” Sebastian teases, making this adorable guy (who’s wearing a  _bowtie_ , he might add) whirl around. He smirks as blush kisses down his cheeks to his neck. “Which says a lot to the person still sitting in my living room.”

“Oh,” He stands, setting Stacey down. She huffs softly, raising her arms up insistently. He shifts on his feet, giving her a smile like he’s not sure if he’s allowed—though, Sebastian isn’t sure why, he’s already caught him playing Barbies with his daughter.

“It’s alright.”

The shorter smiles a little and nods, lifting Stacey into his arms seamlessly. She hums, walks a Barbie across his shoulders.

“I didn’t get your name.”

“Blaine,” He reaches his one hand out, shaking Sebastian’s. “I’m here with Kurt, he’s my—”

“Boyfriend?” Sebastian guesses, reaching out to fix his tie when Stacey tugs at it. He grins at the adorable flush that instantly covers Blaine’s cheeks.

“No, he…” He shakes his head, repositioning Stacey in his arms. “He’s just a friend. He has a boyfriend.”

Sebastian hums, sticking his hands in his pockets and rocks back and forth on the heels of his feet a moment. “Good to know.” He tilts his head, watching him a moment. Blaine hums nervously, obviously not used to having such direct attention on himself and watches his daughter instead.

“Can you tell me why your resume isn’t in my list of babysitter prospects?”

Blaine shrugs his one shoulder. “I uh, Kurt really wanted this job. I didn’t…I didn’t want to step on his toes.”

“Kurt looks like he can barely take care of himself let alone a five year old.”

He laughs softly, running a hand through his curls as Stacey reaches up and plays with one of them. “He…usually is a bit more put together, he’s probably just nervous.” He offers and Sebastian shakes his head.

“Don’t make excuses for his fashion mishaps.” He smirks, completely ignoring the fact that he’s still left him waiting in his living room. “Do you need the money?”

“What?” Blaine asks, grabbing onto the Barbie doll in Stacey’s hand before she pokes him in the cheek with it.

Sebastian takes a step closer, encroaching on Blaine’s personal space. He doesn’t seem to mind however and notices with a thrill of satisfaction that the other’s eyes travel straight to his lips and back up to his eyes. _Definitely gay, then._

“I’m interested in paying you for your services.” Sebastian says conversationally, but his words are anything but innocent.

Blaine lets out a short, anxious laugh that kind of squeaks between his lips. It makes Stacey giggle. “Oh, I.” He shakes his head, trying to clear the fog that Sebastian’s created. “Yeah, I’m in grad school actually. So…I could always do with a little extra money.”

Sebastian smiles as Stacey reaches for him and takes her out of Blaine’s arms, swooping her up and kissing her cheeks as she comes back down. Blaine smiles warmly at the interaction, biting on his lower lip.

“When can you start?”

Blaine opens and closes his mouth, almost surprised that he’s manage to get a job he hasn’t even interviewed for. “Anytime, just let me know.”

“Should probably get your number.” Sebastian grins. “Though, in case you were wondering, I was going to ask for it anyways.” 


End file.
